K-Style
K-Style, or Korean Style, is an emergent gameplay style that is widely used in all versions of GunZ. It exploits basic flaws in the game engine to cancel moves that would otherwise be time-consuming and expose the user to risk. The most basic principle of K-Styling is to always stay in movement; a skilled K-Styler continually moves to avoid fire and strings together basic moves to create what could be called a fluid "dance". Basics K-Style became widespread due to the actions of players at International GunZ and is widely attributed to a player named "Kraise" for discovering it. The person who brought it over to the International GunZ was a player by the name of "Korean". The majority of K-Styling takes advantage of the animations involving Swords (Katanas), Kodachis, and Large Swords. Thus, daggers cannot be used to K-Style. K-Stylers use animations to cancel other animations; an example of such an act would be pressing the Attack key to execute a basic sword slash then using the Guard key to cancel the animation. The most basic canceling method is the use of Block. K-Style Techniques Butterfly A quick combo to slash an opponent while in the air and also remaining relatively safe from upper gunfire. This method cancels an attack animation while airborne using Block. :How To: Jump > Dash > Slash > Block There are many strategies involved with using the butterfly, including the "COD", or Circle of Death, which involves repeatedly using the move in a tight circle around the opponent. Double Butterfly A more complex version of the butterfly to move around dealing 2 slashes instead of one. A stationary version of this move, which involves removing the dash from the technique, is popular in Quests due to the simplistic AI of computer-controlled monsters. It is also good for when you can corner another player so that you can kill them off with relative ease. :How To: Jump > Slash > Block > Dash > Slash > Block Note: In terms of speed compared to a full speed butterfly, a Double butterfly is a bit slower. Triple Butterfly An even quicker version of the butterfly, consisting of three "butterflies". :How To: Jump > Slash > Block > Slash > Block > Dash > Slash > Block Note: This cannot be performed with swords with highe delays. For greater success, use a sword with lower delay. Quadruple Butterfly The quickest version of butterfly. It consists of four butterflies. It can ONLY be done from a ledge. :How To: Jump > Slash > Block > Slash > Block > Dash > Slash > Block > Dash > Slash > Block Extended Flip The exact same thing as Extended Lunge, but with a sword. You will not move as far because the flip animation is shorter. :How To: Forward --> Flip / Dash Note: Your second keypress of the movement key needs to be timed with your alternative fire key/click. Swap-Shot Swap shot is a basic K-style technique where you shoot one weapon, switch to the second weapon, shoot that one, and switching back. Shooting weapons in this matter is ideal for cutting down delay on high delay weapons as you can shoot one shotgun, switch and shoot the second one without waiting for the first to fire again. :How To: Shoot (first gun) > Switch to Second gun > Shoot > Switch back to first gun > Repeat Slash-Shot . Notice how the player appears to be dashing while using a Ranged Weapon.]] Quickly switch to a ranged weapon while moving. As an added bonus, any nearby opponent will be slashed. Caution must be taken to avoid "turtling" opponents. :How To: Jump > Attack (Hold) > Switch to Weapon > Dash > Shoot Note: Slash shot is often combined with Swap Shot and Reload Shot. :How To: Jump > Attack (Hold) > Switch to Weapon > Dash > Shoot > Switch > Shoot (second gun) Half-Step A slight advance of Slash-Shot, using two dashes instead of one. This technique is to shoot once while dashing twice, leading to damage and evasion. It is the typical K-Style move. This move is one of the best moves in K-style for evasion and the ability to deal damage if you can aim well. Also other than the Butterfly this move is the most used move in the game. :How To: Jump > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shoot Reload Half-Step A variation of the half step, which utilizes the reload button to cancel delay, making the motion faster and therefor more evasive. The reload also cancels the shooting delay, so the same gun may be shot off at a quicker rate. :How to: Jump > Dash > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shoot > Reload Half-Half Step A variation of Half step. It involves a jump just before the second slash. This move is the lesser form of Half step. It's good for evasion (though predictable) and it's much easier to aim at someone when using Half Half step. There is also a reload variation which has the same effect as the Reload Half-Step. :How To: Jump > Slash > Switch to Gun > Dash > Shoot Wall Cancel A movement technique to shorten the time needed to scale a verticle surface. When wall canceling, the player essentially "bounces" off the wall by canceling the animation of flipping backwards off the wall with a slash. :How To: Wall Jump > Attack(melee weapon) > Dash(back to wall) Insta-Fall Quickly cancel your "flip" animation to hit your opponent while he is still traveling upwards to cause the opponent to immediately fall to the ground on their backs, with very little chance of countering. Also, if you keep slashing and blocking, you can keep hitting your opponent while he is still in the air. :How To: Flip > Block > Jump > Attack > Block Note: It doesn't matter what move you use to hit the opponent right after he is flipped. For example, instead of slash-blocking, you can perform a non-dashing slash shot as the slash from the Slash shot will hit the enemy preventing him from getting any higher. Juggle A technique to keep your opponent from returning to the ground after a flip, while at the same time, dealing damage. After flipping your opponent, butterfly under them to keep them in the air. :How To: Flip > Block > Jump > Dash > Slash > Block Note: This IS possible if the opponent does not safe fall. You can also use different techniques than butterfly to keep your opponent in air, for example; flash-step. Flash-Step A technique usually used to get around and climb up walls. This is known as an "advanced-wall cancel." It can be used to climb walls and move around with agility and speed. :How To: Jump > Dash > Attack > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword :How To (on a wall): Wall Jump > Attack > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword > Dash towards wall again > Repeat Advanced Flash-Step or Double Flash Step This is pretty useless unless you want to get an easy Animation lock, and dodge incomming bullets or if you can do the Windstep which uses the AFS+HHS (Advanced Flash-Step + Half Half Step). Also doing this frequently will make you seem less predictable, as long as you don't do it the same time everytime. :How To: Jump > Slash > Switch to Gun > Switch to Sword > Dash > Slash > Switch to gun > Switch to Sword > Dash Note: You can add dashes here and there to make it more advanced. Reload Shot A faster way of shooting two high-delayed weapons. It is used mainly for those who use shotguns and/or rockets. This technique most likely was inspired by the Swap-Shot, which involves switching from weapon to weapon and shooting. Reload Shot noticeably decreases the delay in weapon shots, meaning the user can get in more shots than otherwise. :How To: Wield Gun 1 > Shoot > Reload > Switch to Gun 2 > Shoot > Reload > Repeat Note: Do not wait for the weapon to finish reloading. Note: RSing with a rocket will lock your shots up and only allow you to fire one. Simply shoot one switch and shoot the other with rockets because its delay is high, but the shot gets off fast. Multi-Wall Running As the name implies, it involves wall running multiple times. Mostly useless in combat, its a way for one to get around a bit faster. How To: Wall Run > Slash(Makes you fall off the wall) > Dash to another wall at 45 degree angle > Tap Jump twice to run on that wall. Forbidden Step (FBS) This move used to be rarely seen or done, hence the name Forbidden. Now you see more and more people doing it. It's hard to aim, but you really don't need to. It consists of 1 Jump 2 Slashes and 2 shots. The use of the reloading cancel is near essential, many people cannot perform this move without it. How To: Jump > Slash > Switch to Gun1 > Shoot > Switch to Sword > Dash > Slash > Switch to gun 2 > Dash > Shoot This is basically a Slash Shot without dash, and a Half Step combined in one jump. Controversy While K-Styling has become a widely accepted mode of playing, it has often come under attack as being exploitative of glitches (a true statement) and thus against the rules or morally unacceptable. It is also worth noting that in the incipient months after the release of GunZ, developers did in fact "fix" K-Style in an extremely unpopular patch. However, seeing the reaction this provoked, the patch was rescinded and K-Style was left intact. However, it is important to note that players in officially released videos of GunZ: The DuelOfficial 2005 GunZ Trailer'' GunZOnline.com, as well as actual Game Moderators, have been witnessed utilizing K-Style as their main way of playing. There has been virtually no effort by the programmers of MAIET to abolish it. On the contrary, MAIET is making a conscious effort to keep K-Style in their upcoming game, Gunz: The Duel 2GunZ 2 Simple Q&A. References Additional Resources Encyclopedia Katanica Scuba's Full K-Style Guide Charlie999's Learning K-Style Guide